A pesar de todo, ella
by Una Tal Dayana
Summary: Rodeas su torso y la aprietas contra ti, para tenerla imposiblemente más cerca, levantas una ceja, deseas que te conceda alguna palabra, has cambiado para ella, tu actitud osada se lo ha demostrado ¿acaso no termina de asimilarlo? Post-iGoodbye/One Shot.


**Hola amigos, espero estén muy bien, les dejo un One-shot, no hay muchas historias en español post-iGoodbye T.T Así que, como siempre contribuyo a la causa. :D Quise hacer algo distinto, ¡ésta vez Freddie va por Sam a Los Ángeles! *-*  
**

**Opiniones, sugerencias, críticas, flores, tomatazos, chocolates, caramelos, joyas, automóviles último modelo y/o amenazas de muerte por reviews.**

**********iCarly, Sam & Cat y sus personajes NO son míos, le pertenecen a Dan Schneider.**

* * *

**_ No conozco otra razón para amar que amarte. ¿Qué quieres que te diga además de que te amo, si lo que quiero decirte es que te amo?_**

**_ Fernando Pessoa_**

* * *

Y aquí vamos de nuevo, ha clavado su rodilla en tu entrepierna, porque te has tardado, —según lo que ha dicho— veinte segundos en decirle la hora que marcaba el reloj en tu muñeca. Su profesión parece —además de comer desmezuradamente— hacerte sufrir; si no pensaras que es absurdo, dirías que ha nacido para eso. Aún así la miras de nuevo, te detienes sobre cada facción de su desconcertado rostro, observas sus manos empuñadas golpeando nerviosamente una contra otra, a pesar del dolor insoportable que acaba de recorrer desde tu parte más sensible hasta tu espina dorsal, no puedes evitar sonreír. Frunce sus labios, te manda una mirada furiosa, sin turbarse por el hecho de que te acabas de retorcer como un caracol bañado en sal en el piso, adopta su característica posición de ataque, pero de repente sacude su cabeza en signo de negación.

—_¿Qué dijiste Benson?_— Musita en un tono de voz tan bajo, que bien podrías decir que no ha dicho nada, sino que lo has pensado.

—_Que son las 12 de la noche Sam.— _Respondes tímidamente, apenas tu respiración comienza a nivelarse._  
_

Se sienta sobre tu estómago a horcajadas, —esto por no decir que se ha abalanzado salvajemente sobre ti cortando tu respiración abruptamente.— Te toma por el cuello de la camisa y acerca su rostro peligrosamente al tuyo, muestra los dientes en señal de amenaza, bajas la vista un momento intimidado por la ferocidad con la que aquellos ojos verdeazulados te miran.

—_¡No me creas idiota Fredward, repite todas las babosadas que acabas de decir!—_ Dice prácticamente entre dientes. Si ha reaccionado de tal manera por contestar a una de sus preguntas sobre el tiempo, no quieres siquiera imaginar lo que terminará haciéndote si repites una vez más, lo que te atreviste a decir antes de ser cortado por un cuestionamiento fuera de lugar segundos a atrás. _  
_

—_Preguntaste qué hora era, y yo solo..._— Levanta su mano empuñada y la fija a algunos centímetros por encima de tu cara. Aquella peligrosa mujer de cabello de oro ha escarbado lo suficiente en tu corazón, como para ahora entender que la verdadera razón de haberte causado tal dolor no era tu tardanza en decir la hora. Te percatas de que te has detenido, de que hace al menos un minuto has dejado de hablar. Ella se muestra más enfurecida de lo que la has visto jamás, sus mejillas están tan enrojecidas que tienes la vaga impresión de que en cualquier momento se encenderán. Escuchas un grito ahogado, luego una risa entrecortada.

—_Sam, ¿qué haces?_— Cuestiona la dueña de una voz inusualmente infantil.

—_Arreglo un asunto pendiente Cat, solo ignoralo si no quieres ser salpicada con sangre esta noche.— _Dice prácticamente sin inmutarse. Sam levanta la cabeza dirigiéndose a una pelirroja, no sin antes soltar el cuello de tu camisa para dejar caer la tuya haciéndola estrellarse aparatosamente contra el suelo. Duele, vaya que eso duele. Por lo poco que tu visibilidad limitada te permite ver, la chica de baja estatura desaparece por el mismo lugar de donde provino. La rubia suelta un bufido y retoma lo que había dejado, te levanta furiosamente por las solapas de tu camisa exigiendo lo que en un principio ha demandado digas. Aspiras una considerable cantidad de aire, considerando que aquello te llena de valor.

—_Yo... Vine por ti, porque te amo, por lo que convenimos aquella vez en el ascensor y pienso que ya soy un anormal; el anormal que combina a la perfección contigo.—_Señalas el tatuaje tallado sobre tu bíceps izquierdo, jurarías ver que en su rostro se ha dibujado una débil sonrisa.

_—No lo eres.— _Afirma ahora sonriendo_, _mira escrutadoramente tu brazo y suelta una estridente risa.—_¡Repítelo una vez más!_— Advierte enterrando su dedo índice sobre tu pecho, su semblante ha cambiado a una expresión dura y seria de nuevo.

—_ Pienso que ya soy un anormal, el anor..._— Atrapa tus labios entre los dedos índice y pulgar de su mano derecha, los oprime con tal fuerza que no solo te impide hablar, sino que un palpitante dolor empieza a invadirlos._  
_

_—¡Eso no!—_ Musita mostrándose impaciente, suelta tus labios bruscamente._  
_

—_¿Por lo que convenimos aquél día?_— Estrella su palma contra tu mejilla y te deja caer de nuevo. La has hecho enojar, ¿pero qué importa hacerla esperar un poco más? Sabes a la perfección lo que quiere oír y aún así alargas el momento por alguna masoquista razón. Te levanta ahora con más fuerza, sus labios tiemblan seguramente por la rabia.

—_¡Mamá no dice las cosas dos veces!—_ Suelta en un bramido intidimidante, ya no para ti.

_—Claro Sam, yo sí debo decirlas dos, tres y todas las veces que quieras, ¿no?—_ Replicas desafiante, disfrutas la expresión de aturdimiento que se dibuja en su rostro, intenta levantarse, pero la tomas de una de sus muñecas. —_He dicho_...—Rodeas con tu mano su nuca haciéndola quedar a centímetros de tu cara. —_Que_ _vine por ti, porque te amo.—_Te mira expectante, despega ligeramente sus labios, ahogas con un beso lo que quizás eran algunas palabras ofensivas en tu contra. Ella se resiste y comienza a luchar por zafarse, la haces rodar por el suelo y te colocas sobre ella, la situación ha cambiado a tu favor, te mira furiosamente. Su lucha frenética empieza de nuevo, juras que su actitud es un intento desesperado, hace algún tiempo desde que derrumbaste la muralla que ha construido a su alrededor, ¿qué le haría pensar que no lo harías de nuevo? Resopla, luce por primera vez en tantos años que llevas conociéndola, finalmente vencida. —_¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?—_ Dices apartando el cabello de su enrojecida cara, deslizas tus dedos a lo largo de ella otorgándole una suave caricia, aunque se muestre renuente, sabes muy bien que aquello le gusta, y mucho. No responde y no es necesario, la besas nuevamente e increíblemente ella cede, eso no te sorprende, tú sabes que la amas, sabes también que ella te ama a ti, te levantas bruscamente, seguramente no lo esperaba, se sienta en el suelo y te fulmina con la mirada, tiendes tus manos gentilmente, se niega a tomarlas, alcanzas las suyas y la ayudas a pararse suavemente. Rodeas su torso y la aprietas contra ti, para tenerla imposiblemente más cerca, levantas una ceja, deseas que te conceda alguna palabra, has cambiado para ella, tu actitud osada se lo ha demostrado ¿acaso no termina de asimilarlo? Rodea con sus brazos tu cuello y te acerca hacia ella, comienza ahora un demandante y apremiante beso, al probablemente quedarse sin oxígeno se despega rudamente. Toma una gran bocanada de aire y la expulsa groseramente sobre tu rostro.

—_¿Qué tengo que decir al respecto?_ _Que no solo has tardado veinte segundos en decirme la maldita hora, has tardado mucho más en venir Benson._— Contrarresta peligrosamente impasible. Lo peor de todo, es que tiene razón, y eso puede costarte la vida. Tu vista se nubla, un dolor insoportable te deja sin aliento, ha asestado sin previo aviso un poderoso y enérgico golpe en tu estómago. Una sonrisa lacónica aparece en su rostro, tú no puedes articular palabra alguna. Ella fija ahora una mirada distinta a todas las que te ha dedicado esa noche, pero no muy distinta a las de tiempo atrás, eso no solo alivia el dolor, sino que te hace sonreír, tu presentimiento era cierto, su enojo no solo incluía las cifras de un reloj y, —a pesar de que suene masoquista— estás profundamente agradecido por eso. Tu respiración se normaliza de nuevo, ella al parecer lo nota, se acerca a ti otra vez, pasa sus brazos alrededor de tu cuello y te envuelve ahora en un suave beso. La amas, no sabes bien por qué, pero a pesar de todo la amas, pudo haber sido más fácil con otra, pero estás irremediable, absoluta y totalmente enamorado. A pesar de todo, ella es la mujer que quieres para ti, lamentas no haberlo dicho algunos meses atrás, lamentas no haberla detenido, pero desde ese momento te encargarías de retribuir el tiempo perdido, lo juras, muerde tu labio inferior al parecer intencionadamente, no es como que pudiera saber lo que piensas, ¡pero vamos! Es Sam Puckett de alguna manera siempre logra adivinar lo que pasa por tu mente.


End file.
